Fate and Will
by DragonFire44
Summary: A warm day in Reim is the start of something...


I wrote this back when the second season hadn't even been dubbed yet. I hadn't read that much of the magna at this point. I started reading it at just before they went to Zagan.

I did this little short when in class. The class was so boring I had trouble staying awake so I decided to write something about Magi, at the time I was very interested in Magi. It's sad it's not overly popular.

This was written several years ago, and I recently stumbled across it. I always meant to add more to this, but it just hasn't come. Perhaps in time I will. So this is subject to possible continuation.

I am posting this as Complete as it can be read as such. It gives a sense of being finished. I just wanted to go farther. Expand. Or I suppose I could just make any added stuff a sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Magi

Fate and Will

The chatter was lively as he moved through the market; the sun shone brightly overhead. The heat soaked into his clothes giving them a nice warm feeling. The light breeze prevented him from becoming too hot; it made him want to go find a nice, quiet place to lay to just soak in the radiant warmth.

But he was here at the busy market for a reason. Garda, a Maurenia baboon, has been staying with him ever since he bought and released her. Her favorite food are banana's and he has run out. He was lucky enough to come without her, as typically when she is with him, Garda tends to scare a lot of people away, especially women. And she'd prevent him from blending in, and he very much wanted to get a feel of Reims market. It was different to Balbadds and Sindria. And though he has been to the market here numerous times, he hadn't since his return, since the passing of Lady Scheherazade.

She had been Reims protector and Magi for a very long time, and though her current form, the one she currently presented to Reim and the world was only a clone, her mind had been that of the Lady Scheherazade. She had been well loved, and though he had not met her and gotten to speak to her until just shortly before her passing he had often been told by Mu and the rest of the Fanalis gladiators what she had done for this country. He could clearly see the respect and loyalty, and most prominently the love in each of their eyes whenever they spoke of her.

And during his brief talk with her, he could see that she truly cared about her people and she had done what she could during the fight of Magnostadt to let everyone keep fighting.

Titus has become the new Magi of Reim; he too is a clone of Lady Scheherazade. Though according to Aladdin he viewed her like a mother and her to him, that of a son.

It's wonderful to see that many people are trying to accept Titus in place of Lady Scheherazade; after all he was born of her and is now a true Magi. Some were struggling with the change for Lady Scheherazade had been prominent for so long. The people of Reim would come around he knew; he had hope that they will love Titus as much as they had Lady Scheherazade.

Alibaba came to a halt to get a closer look at the vibrant stand that looked to be selling glittering jewelry that had him briefly thinking of Morgiana and the one around her neck. He flashed a smile to the owner before moving on. It was interesting to note the different things being sold here to Balbadd and even Sindria. As exciting as it was to find new and different things he was not intending to buy anything but the banana's.

Up ahead he caught sight of the stand he was aiming for, he felt a small urge to spring forward, to close the thinning distance. But he was in no hurry; today was his day off and he was enjoying the atmosphere.

Something to the left caught his attention, taking his mind away from the front for a moment as his gold gaze settled on the sudden tumble from a stand. He froze in place, poised still in the motion of walking. Seeing the mess and noting that no one was heading over to help the lone person, he shifted direction and entered into the small, shaded place. He quickly knelt, vaguely noting that the figure is male by the build. He cast a fleeting glance to the other's face only to see white cloth covering the lower portion of the face. His eyes were shadowed due to the downward tilt of his head. A white turban sat atop his head, with what looked to be long hair disappearing down his back; the shade of the stand brought too much darkness to the little enclosure to make out anything for sure.

"Here," he stated to alert the person, "let me help you."

Not receiving an objection, he carefully helped pick up the fallen food. At least it looked like something one would eat; it even had a slight smell if he brought it close enough to his nose. He rose with the last of the fallen food gripped in his hand and lightly settled it with the others. He idly wondered if the outer layer was removed before eating as he settled his hands on his hips.

"Thank you," a deep voice murmured.

For some reason the voice sent an unpleasant beat to his heart and he lifted his gaze to the taller male, locking with red eyes. A sense of familiarity trickled through him and sudden tension built in his muscles. He kept his smile in place and showed none of his unease. All he could see of the man's features were his eyes; the clothing over the bottom portion of his face went across his nose. His outfit was black, his hair was long; he had a bit of hair on both sides of his face just before his ears. In the dim darkness the hair almost looked pale green.

He shifted a little not wanting to linger when he felt so unnerved. He angled his head in a light bid of a silent goodbye, his eyes drifting away to find the bright sun and the moving people going about their day.

"Young man," the deep voice halted his intentions to leave and he turned his head back to face the other only to jolt a little, a small low gasp escaping him at finding the man so close. His heart fluttered in his chest and his eyes darted up from the man's chest to lock with red eyes.

"Y-yes?" He winced a little as his voice gave away his discomfort, and he strained to keep a smile in place.

The man's head tilted slightly but instead of saying anything he rested a hand on his shoulder. Alibaba swallowed uneasily, resisting the urge to pull away not wanting to come off rude; despite his instincts practically shouting at him to.

After a beat of utter silence Alibaba parted his mouth, intending to inquire what in the world did he want, when the man's hand; the one not resting firmly almost casually on his shoulder rose upwards. Alibaba managed a blink and in that span of time the other thrust his hand against his throat in a light jab. The sudden shock of pain swirled through him, his hands jolting up almost frantically towards his throat to ward against another possible hit. Gasping, his eyes clenched shut, his shoulders shifted inwards and he willed the pain to become more manageable so that he could move. All he could think about aside from the pain was that hits to the throat could be fatal.

The hand on his shoulder tightened, reminding him to the danger he was still in. He was pulled forward and he darted his dominate hand to the hilt of his sword, but before he could even touch the smooth metal a sharp sensation erupted in his neck and his vision went black.

With a groan his eyes blinked open. He had to blink a few times to clear the blurriness. Plain white greeted him, a ceiling he knew, and seeing as the soft thing he was on seemed to be a bed. A somewhat thick brown blanket covered him to his chest.

Raising a hand to his forehead, he felt a small dull throb and inwardly hoped it didn't grow worse. Exhaling, he ran his hand lightly through his short blond hair, noting the need for a wash before letting his hand rest on the surprisingly soft bed and pushed up. His arm shook a little; he wondered just how long he'd been out. As he struggled into a sitting position, a haze of pain flared in his head and a wave of nausea swept over him. He was definitely dehydrated.

He took slow even breaths, hoping the ill feeling would pass or at least settle. Moments passed perhaps minutes before he felt safe enough to move. He turned his head to gaze around the room, his eyes sweeping over two doors; one must be a private area. He eyed the differences in the doors to find the one across from the bed he was on to most likely be the exit.

The room was bare, but relatively spacious. Yet the room held no answers. His frown dipped lower as a long weary sigh escaped him and his head lowered. A hand found its way to his forehead again while his eyes slipped tightly shut as a wave of fear engulfed him.

'Who was that?' Alibaba thought, refusing to dwell on his fear for the time being. His mind went through all the people he knew and met, trying to place who or if any of them had red eyes. And that voice, he was certain it had sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place it. His mind went over the few words that had been exchanged in their brief encounter but he couldn't connect it with anyone. His hands fisted into the blanket as he kept straining to recall. He felt as if he _should_ know him, so why couldn't he place him?

After a few minutes of fruitless results he flung the blanket off and slowly stood, his gaze fixed to the door that should lead somewhere else. A dizzy spell struck and he kept a supporting hand on the bed till it passed.

He took a moment then to glance down at himself, noting that he was still dressed in his customary outfit he wore in Reim. The white cloth with the blue sash and his shoes were still on.

Slowly he made his way towards the door, with a shaking hand he gripped the handle and gave it a firm tug. Disappointment swelled but not surprise as the door remained shut, locked.

He felt like cursing, which wasn't something common for him. He pressed his head to the cool door, his hands fisted tightly, 'what do I do?'

Before he could contemplate too deeply there was a click from the door and with wide eyes he stumbled away. He shifted into a loose defensive position; his hand automatically going to his sword and to his utmost shock, his sword was still in its sheath. With a tight swallow he pulled it free and held it out before him, his free arm settling against his back.

The door swung open with a silent whoosh, his eyes narrowing as the man who had knocked him out stepped casually into the room. His face was still covered and he wore a black jacket. Red eyes lit with amusement at the sword aimed his way.

The man titled his head back ever so slightly as he took in the frustrated, confused expression on the fair face, letting him know that the boy hadn't figured out who he was yet. Smirking, though it could not be seen with the cloth hiding the lower portion of his face; he decided to aid in that.

"Hello again," he waited a few seconds, letting that settle, his gaze fixed to the boys face interested to see his reaction as he finished; "King Alibaba."

Gold eyes went wide with shock as Alibaba froze his mouth ajar.

'It can't be!'

His mouth worked soundlessly for a few moments before a strained "h-how..." managed to get out.

Ithnan let his eyes crinkle in a show of amusement, "it matter's very little, does it not?"

Alibaba clenched tightly to his sword, his arm trembling lightly, and he forced himself to swallow around the knot that had formed in his throat, "b-but Sinbad killed you!" He shook his head in blatant loss of understanding, "a-and Aladdin ..." His words died but he knew the man would understand that he was referring to Aladdin purging the bit of the soul of the man from his body.

Ithnan nodded lightly and decided to share a little, "I am not quite him."

Alibaba's brow furrowed, that didn't make any sense... He discreetly shook his head, careful to keep his attention on Ithnan, deciding that how he was still alive wasn't the most important thing here and certainly not as pressing.

He straightened, a glare settling onto his face as he stretched his sword out farther and asked as steady as he could, "what do you want?"

Ithnan blinked, "I want you." Surely that was obvious, seeing as he had just abducted the boy.

Surprise flashed across Alibaba's face for a moment, "why?" He could hazard a guess. The last time he'd encountered this guy, Ithnan had aimed to have him fall and succeeded briefly before Aladdin saved him.

Perhaps he was just bait for Aladdin... after all why go to the effort and trouble to face down a Magi? When he could just lure him here with bait?

"You -you want me to fall?" The _again_ was left unsaid, but heard nonetheless.

A smirk spread across his hidden features. "To fall," he confirmed, watching the blonds jaw clench and added, "or to join Al-Thamen."

Frowning again, Alibaba asked, "what do you mean?" He thought back to what he knew about falling, to cursing ones fate and added, "Isn't falling joining you?"

Ithnan made a humming noise, it gave Alibaba the impression that Ithnan had wanted to snort at him.

"Last time you fell, it was no longer you."

Alibaba blinked, momentarily thrown from the slight change in direction. That's right; a different personality had formed...

"Right," he said slowly, with a light nod.

Ithnan titled his head back a bit, "I want you," he stressed. "It means that for you to be _you_ when you fall, you have to fall willingly."

"Eh!?" Alibaba chocked, his arm falling from behind his back. How does that make any sense!?

Feeling a rise of amusement at the blonds face, Ithnan stated firmly, "Judar fell, did he not? Yet he retained his personality, did he not?" He surveyed the slowly growing horror on the fair face and added, "Braking a fall that is willing is practically incomprehensible. And your Magi would HAVE to follow you."

"That..." Alibaba uttered, his head shaking with the absurdness of the situation. "So then Aladdin is who you really want?"

Ithnan couldn't hold back the amused hum this time, "no, I desire you."

Alibaba growled, his hand gripping his sword shaking with the utter anger rushing through him as he finally snapped, "The _hell_ did you mean then, that Aladdin would HAVE to follow me!?"

A chuckle escaped Ithnan, "You don't understand I see." His head tilted, eyeing the furious expression, "do you not remember when I was in you?"

Alibaba blinked, his anger waning for a moment as he thought back.

"The whiteness, the brightness; there was such utter shinning warmth?" It had been like he had come into contact with the Sun, it was so bright - too bright for someone like him and yet he had finally realized what it meant.

_The purity._

It was no coincidence that Solomon's arrogance had chosen this boy as his King's candidate. This boy was not perfect, but his soul was selfless. He did things that no one else would even think of doing. He thought of others, tried to help others without expecting anything. His ability to inspire others... he had a way with people.

"You may very well be, the one destined to be King."

~ End.

Sorry for any errors. This is my first try at writing anything Magi.

Ithnan is one of my favorite bad guys. I felt he worked best. Plus he had more screen time with Alibaba.

Posted 8/14/2019


End file.
